Luz que se apaga
by Harumaki Umi
Summary: De repente, o mundo dele havia perdido a luz. Porque a morte lhe levara o que lhe era precioso. Minato's POV Fic de MANAMI EVANS


**Luz que se apaga**

Então... O sol está nascendo.

De repente, lhe parecera que não nasceria mais. Que a noite seria eterna em sua alma. Que não conseguiria mais verter lágrima alguma.

Porque a morte o havia alcançado.

Não que ele fosse prepotente a ponto de achar que nunca o alcançaria. Não. Conhecia a morte, pois já lutara muitas batalhas. Conhecia a morte.

Pois conhecia a guerra.

Mas a morte o alcançara.

E, naquela noite, tudo havia sido escuridão. Devagar, muito devagar sua mente aceitava os fatos.

Nada mais seria como antes, não ouviria mais os doces sorrisos. Não brincaria com aqueles cabelos cor de fogo. Não ouviria mais a voz. Não sentiria mais o cheiro.

Porque não fora ele que a morte havia levado.

Ela levara Kushina.

Nunca havia temido a morte antes. Sempre tivera claro em sua mente que, se ninguém se arriscasse por temer a morte, nada poderia ser mudado. Não se pode viver com medo.

Não se pode viver com medo.

Mas tinha medo por ela.

Kushina. O sol parecia nascer todos os dias só para iluminá-la e iluminar seu sorriso. E ele se perguntava todo dia como poderia alguém ter uma luz tão forte dentro de si. E como poderia irradiar tal luz a todos com tanta facilidade.

E como poderia essa luz tão forte e quente se apagar... Tão rápido?

Era por isso que não derramara lágrimas. Lá no alto daquelas estátuas de pedra fria, ele olhava a noite passar e não chorara.

Porque ainda desejava. Uma parte sua ainda desejava e acreditava que ela apareceria diante dele, sorrindo seu sorrido luminoso e perguntando o que o Yondaime Hokage estava fazendo naquele lugar, ao invés de estar trabalhando.

Porque uma luz como a de Kushina não poderia se apagar tão fácil, tão rápido. Porque ela não ousaria deixá-lo sozinho. Como poderia fazer aquilo, sabendo que ele não ia suportar?

Que ele parava de vez de respirar, se soubesse que estava sozinho?

Por isso a luz que era Kushina, sua mulher, a única que amara de verdade na vida... Seu sol...

Kushina não podia ter morrido.

Como ele podia viver num mundo sem luz? Como podia continuar a viver na escuridão?

Mas o sol havia nascido. Quando pensara que nada mais brilharia nunca mais na sua vida.

O sol havia nascido.

E havia luz.

Minato escutou um choro baixinho e percebeu que seu rosto estava molhado. Pensou em levar uma mão a face para ver o que era, mas havia um leve peso em seus braços.

Então ele baixou os olhos. E viu que segurava um bebê enrolado em um pano sujo de sangue.

Mas algo mais pingou na manta suja. Algo que escorria por seu rosto e por seu queixo, vindo de seus olhos.

Eram lágrimas.

Namikaze Minato, o Yondaime Hokage, percebeu que estava chorando. Estava sentado no alto da cabeça de um dos hokages de Konoha, as pernas cruzadas, segurando um bebê nos braços.

E estava chorando. Junto com seu filho.

E o sol nascente brilhava sobre os dois.

Minato finalmente sentiu o que estava preso em sua garganta se libertar com um soluço que sacudiu seu corpo inteiro. O bebê, parecendo notar que a pessoa que o segurava respirava, chorou mais alto, pedindo atenção. Pedindo carinho. Pedindo...

Amor...

E naquele choro, o hokage percebeu algo mais. Na verdade, percebeu várias coisas.

Percebeu que os cabelos do pequeno eram dourados como os seus e que, sob o sol, pareciam ainda mais dourados. Percebeu que ele chorava com todas as suas forças, mesmo sendo um pequenino ser que nada sabia do mundo, porque era forte. Percebeu que o nariz daquela criança parecia com o dela. O nariz, as orelhas, os dedos, a boca... Até seu choro lembrava a voz de Kushina.

E percebeu que o bebê brilhava.

Assim como o sol.

E então Minato abraçou aquele pequeno bebê que tinha um futuro desconhecido pela frente, mas que, ele sentia, continuaria a ter a mesma luz, até o fim.

A luz de Kushina.

_Fanfic nascida de um fim de tarde estranho, modorrento e chuvoso. (não lembro agora o que significa modorrento, se alguém souber e perceber que a frase ficoou estranha, me avise) Não sei se o Naruto era recém-nascido quando o Minato selou a Kyuubi nele, mas talvez ele só tivesse um ou dois dias de vida, vai saber. Acho que eu estou deprimindo muito fácil, deve ter sido por isso que só consegui escrever sobre morte nesse feriado._

_Mas escrever sobre morte sempre é escrever sobre vida, certo? Ou errado?_

_De qualquer forma, digam o que acharam._

_Kissus_

_Manami_


End file.
